The Baby (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby) The guests leave. Cecil is looking for Alexis while Nick is looking for Fallon. Nicks asks Steven and Sammy Jo. They do not know where she is. Besides, Sammy Jo goes usptairs as she has a headache. Scene 2 : Country Road A frantic Alexis screaming for help manages to flag down a car and gets Fallon the medical attention she needs. Scene 3 : Claudia's apartment Jeff comes to Claudia's apartment. They make love together. Scene 4 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Nick asks the administrator if there was really not other doctor tonight or if he said that as an excuse to force him to be a surgeon again? The administrator seems embarrased but Nick tells him to be not, he is happy of what happened. Then the first aiders arrive with Alexis and Fallon. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom)/Memorial Hospital (Hall) Blake and Krystle are celebrating their reconciliation when the phone rings. It is Alexis. She wants Blake to come immediately. Scene 6 : Claudia's apartment When she falls asleep, Claudia gets the opportunity to steal his key Scene 7 : Memorial Hospital (Examining Room) Fallon has not been hurted but an emergency c-section is needed. Scene 8 : Memorial Hospital (Operating Room) The operation begins. Scene 9 : Memorial Hospital (Visitors' Lounge) Blake rushes to the hospital with Krystle. Alexis claims the accident occurred because Fallon had to much champagne at the party. Krystle guarantees that Fallon did not drink. Blake does not really care who is correct - just that Fallon and the baby are fine. Scene 10 : Memorial Hospital (Operating Room) The baby is delivered premature but appears to be fine. Scene 11 : Carrington Mansion (Steven and Sammy Jo's bedroom) While Steven is blaming Sammy Jo for her attitude during the party, Joseph comes and let them know that Fallon is at the hospital. Steven asks Sammy Jo to come with him but she refuses. She still has a headache. Scene 12 : Claudia's apartment Claudia has found a locksmith to duplicate the key and returns to her apartment. Jeff wakes just as she is about to put the keys back in his pocket. In order to get out of this situation, Claudia distracts Jeff by embracing him. Scene 13 : Memorial Hospital (Visitors' Lounge) Dr Forrester tells Blake, Krystle and Alexis that everything is all right. While Steve arrives and talks to Blake, Alexis remains alone with Krystle. It gives her the chance to make another dig at Krystle for her inability to give Blake a child. Then Nick comes in but Krystle let him understand that she does not want to see him. He tells her that if she really loved Blake as much as she says, she would not react like that. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Steven and Sammy Jo's bedroom) Steven is furious because Sammy Jo did not want to come with him at the hospital. And he is even more furious when she insists to not come there. Scene 15 : Memorial Hospital (Fallon's bedroom/Hall) When Fallon awakes following surgery, she immediately recalls what happened and why. She is inconsolable and does not want to see anyone. Fallon tells Alexis that Sammy Jo was the one who told her about the paternity issue. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Library/Stairs) Blake is questioning who was buying up Denver Carrington stock. He believes it to be Logan Rhinewood. Then, Jeff finally returns to the mansion. Scene 17 : Memorial Hospital (Visitors' Lounge) Dr. Brighton informs Nick that Fallon's baby is suffering from Respiratory distress syndrome. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby) Alexis is annoyed and wants to see Sammy Jo. But Joseph tells him that she left and he does not know where she is. Alexis orders him to tell Sammy Jo that she wants to see her, as soon as she is back. Scene 19 : Memorial Hospital (Hall/Fallon's bedroom/Hall) Blake and Krystle pay a visit to Fallon. She does not want to see anyone. Especially Blake. Krystle tells Blake that he should talk to Alexis about that. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exteriors) Alexis is spendind her frustation by doing some skeet. When she sees Sammy Jo arriving, she gives the gun to Tony and asks him to clean it up. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) The phone rings : it is Morgan Hess. Alexis asks him to come at the studio at 3:00 pm. Sammy Jo enters just as she is hanging up the phone. Alexis offers her $20,000 to leave the family and sign an affidavit claiming that she never consummated the marriage. However, Sammy Jo is more clever than Alexis thought. She will take the money to better herself or find somebody wealthier. But, she will not sign such an affidavit, and if Alexis does not like it, she will tell Steven that his mother offered her $20,000 to say that he is a gay. Alexis gives Sammy Jo the money and Sammy Jo is off. Scene 22 : Memorial Hospital (Fallon's bedroom) Jeff makes it to see Fallon but she is too upset to even see the baby. Utterly disgusted, Jeff calls Fallon "a monster" and "inhuman". Scene 23 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Lobby) Krystle catches her niece as she is leaving and Sammy Jo notes that Alexis pretty much forced her to leave. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Already angry at Alexis, Krystle discovers thanks to Tony that Alexis was shooting the day she fell from the horse. Krystle finally puts it all together. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Krystle goes to confront Alexis. Alexis will have none of this and slaps Krystle who jumps on her. A dirty catfight results from this. Scene 25 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Unfortunately for Claudia, the information that she was looking for was not in that locked cabinet. Still this does not stop her from going to Cecil and claim that she has upheld her end of the bargain. Claudia wants to know where Lindsay is. Cecil reminds Claudia she was to provide the shale oil extraction information, not to sleep with Jeff to get access to the file. Claudia feels dirty but Cecil tells her that is how ones make it in the world. Scene 26 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Despite a bad day for Alexis, it does end with some good news. Krystle's divorce to Mark Jennings was not finalized in Mexico. Krystle was never divorced and probably does not even know it. Alexis wants to get a hold of this Mark Jennings as soon as possible.